


双生 32

by 16_Crystal_1113



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_Crystal_1113/pseuds/16_Crystal_1113
Summary: 一点点肉渣预警专业知识不足预警一切只是私设，请勿多在意





	双生 32

**Author's Note:**

> 一点点肉渣预警  
> 专业知识不足预警  
> 一切只是私设，请勿多在意

  


32

  


小葵收到那两样东西时，心不由得颤了几下——一把枪，两支装有液体的注射器。

  


那把枪并不是新枪，枪口退了漆，看起来已经用过几年了。两支细长的注射器，一支透明，一支泛着淡淡的荧蓝色，在灯光的照射下映进小葵的眼里。

  


那是毒品，他所熟悉的东西，两支都是，效果不同而已。

  


看来老K已经等的不耐烦了，所以特地命人把东西送来，意思再明显不过——朱正廷只有两条路可走，和朱明予死在同一把枪下，又或是，注射毒品。

  


无论是哪条路，小葵都不想选，毒品，若注射了毒品，警方还能容得下朱正廷吗？

  


时间并不等人，在来人的注视下，小葵冷着脸，将两支注射器收入怀中。

  


两支？他大概明白老K的意思了，不仅要毁了朱正廷，还要惩罚他，罚他违反规则，尽管他并未向老K承诺什么。

  


无色的那支，纯度高，带着催情的作用，甚至比一般的春药还要烈，每次毒瘾发作性欲都会暴涨。承受力弱的，很可能会做死在床上，就算承受力强，也要忍受心理和生理的双重折磨，是一种最本能的——由性欲引出来的毒瘾。

  


淡蓝色的那支，精神错乱，回忆交织，毒瘾发作，仿佛成了疯子，穿梭在过去，现在，未来的记忆中。陷得越深，所承受的痛苦就越多，直至承受不了，结束生命，死在痛苦而欢愉的幻想中。

  


这两支毒品，小葵都注射过，在朱明予死的那天晚上，那种痛苦，终其一生，小葵都忘不了。

  


百般滋味，若不是心中留存一丝念想，他怕也随着朱明予去了。

  


朱正廷睡在小葵的房间里，自小葵受伤后，两人便睡在一起。手里攥住那两支注射器，小葵垂下头，浓密的睫毛盖住大半眼睛，很难看清他眼中的模样。

  


东西既然已经到了，那么时间……老K必然也定好了，如果今天没有完成，或是鱼目混珠，随便找个人代替朱正廷注射……

  


他们两个，谁都活不了，老K的心狠手辣，小葵早就领教过。

  


宁愿让朱正廷恨他，也不能让朱正廷死，朱正廷本来就该恨他，不是吗。

  


就当梦一场风花雪月，醒来时，便回到原点吧。

  


手臂突然传来一阵刺痛感，朱正廷迷迷糊糊睁开眼，眨了几下眼才清醒过来。

  


小葵坐在床边，手指推着注射器的活塞，冰凉的液体通过细弱的静脉混入血液。朱正廷未来得及问这是什么，小葵便把空了的注射器丢进垃圾桶。

  


起皮的嘴唇亲住带有注射孔的那处皮肤，复杂的情绪涌进胸口，朱正廷一时竟忘记开口，只是愣愣地盯住俯下身子的那人。

  


蔡小葵，你究竟想做什么？

  


“你……给我注射了什么……刚才……”

  


尽量用平静的语气和小葵交谈，朱正廷勉强笑了笑，另一只手扶住小葵的肩，拉开两人之间的距离。

  


“让你快乐的东西……”

  


尚来不及想“快乐”这词的含义，燥热之感便席卷而来，朱正廷舔舔干涸的嘴唇，攥住手下的床单，漂亮的瞳孔不敢置信地睁圆，瞳孔里倒映出来的，正是小葵的脸。

  


“为什么要这样？……”

  


“哪样？”

  


小葵挑挑眉，把朱正廷扯进怀里，光明正大注视那双眼睛。

  


“如果你想做，你可以告诉我，我……”

  


“你自愿献身，是吗？”

  


舌尖舔上朱正廷的耳垂，朱正廷肩膀一抖，听见小葵的话，不承认，也不否认。

  


“可你不是我哥的恋人吗，还是说，和我待了几个月，喜欢上我了？嗯？……”

  


“都说日久可以生情，我可不知道做爱也可以生情，更何况，我也没干你几次……”

  


“我告诉你，这个世界上，我最讨厌的人，就是蔡徐坤。千方百计绑你到我身边来，不过是想多给他戴几顶绿帽子，让他尝尝背叛的滋味。”

  


欲望逐渐挺立，朱正廷仰起脖子，突出的喉结前后滑动，小葵找准时机，猛地咬住朱正廷纤细的脖子。

  


“嗯……”

  


身体滚烫，熊熊大火在体内燃烧，小葵贴在朱正廷耳边，话语刺耳又决绝。朱正廷知道他不能这样，可到底是欲火太旺，还是那颗心在作祟，朱正廷不得而知。

  


攀上小葵的肩，褪去他的衣服，跟随自己的本心，朱正廷吻住小葵的唇，不想听那些难听的话。

  


大床瞬间凹陷下去，伴着肉体交合的声音轻轻作响，裸体半露，最私密的地方藏在棉被里，只能听见淫靡的水渍声。

  


A市警厅

  


黄明明看一眼手机，十点。

  


前天加班，昨天加班，今天又加班，加班加得他时间都错乱了。天天在警厅看K帮的案子，别说现在没什么眉目，等到有眉目了，他们怕是得累死在警厅。

  


把案宗摞在一起，黄明明活动活动脖子，瞟向王俊勇的桌子。王俊勇随沈昌珉一起出去了，都这时间点了，想必也不会回来了。

  


得，今天回家，又是孤家寡人。

  


“滴……”

  


是王俊勇发来的短信，黄明明撇撇嘴，手指在屏幕上划过，将短信发送出去。

  


穿上外套，手机揣兜，敲敲蔡徐坤的桌子，黄明明和蔡徐坤打个招呼，算是再见的意思。蔡徐坤点点头，挥挥手，继续忙手头的案卷。

  


又快到新的一天了……

  


淡粉色的皮肤，脸颊潮红未褪，脖颈锁骨，乃至胸前都是点点红痕，汗湿的头发散落在枕边。朱正廷显然是极为疲惫，一场激烈的情事抽干了他的体力，他哭喊着求小葵慢一些，到最后却是越发凶狠的撞击。

  


小葵不停向朱正廷索取，一次比一次撞得狠，插得深。身子被摆成各种屈辱的姿势，无助地接受小葵的冲撞。嗓子叫哑了，泪痕也干了，所有的力气，因这孟浪的情事全散了。直到精液灌满那无法合拢的后穴，小葵才好心放过朱正廷。

  


指腹抚过朱正廷的眉眼，小葵伏低身子，把半个脑袋埋在朱正廷的肩膀上，用仅能自己听见的声音说到，“正廷哥哥，你别怪我，我不想你死……”

  


“毒瘾第一次发作，太痛苦了，所以我就自私了些……”

  


“你怪我也好，不怪我也好，我只想你活下去……”

  


“毒瘾一会儿还会发作，只是这次，换我哥陪你吧，因为有人要来了……”

  


“以后你要学会克制，不然瘾性会越来越大，当然……我相信你，因为你是我的正廷哥哥……”

  


“这次，我送你走，他在你身边，你一定会振作起来，然后……你就会变成原来那个朱正廷……”

  


朱正廷闭着眼，似是听到了，又似是没听到，小葵真挚地吻上朱正廷的唇，不舍地瞧了又瞧，眼眶滚落一颗泪珠。

  


A市警厅

  


蔡徐坤伸个懒腰，长时间坐在椅子上让他身子发僵，不知不觉都快十二点了，加班到这个点钟，也不知道有没有工钱。

  


“滴……”

  


手机震动了一下，是一条短信。

  


脖子靠在椅背上，蔡徐坤甩甩头，点开短信。

  


一共四个字——完璧归赵

  


眉头越皱越深，蔡徐坤拿过衣服，一边思考这条短信的意思，一边走向停车场。

  


停车场里空旷无人，每走一步，脚步声都会回荡在蔡徐坤耳边。走到汽车前，蔡徐坤停下脚，眯起双眼。身为警察，警觉性向来是蔡徐坤最自豪的事情。

  


有人动过他的车！

  


右手摸向腰间的手枪，蔡徐坤小心翼翼走向前，车里，没人，车底，没人。

  


那么就只有——后备箱

  


打开后备箱的那瞬间，蔡徐坤的呼吸几乎都停止了，是朱正廷，后备箱里面的人，是朱正廷！

  


“完璧归赵”竟是这个意思！

  


赶忙将朱正廷从后备箱里抱出来，手指刚碰到朱正廷的脸，蔡徐坤便愣住了。

  


很热，不光是脸，浑身上下都热，像熟透了一样。

  


“正廷！正廷！……”

  


拍拍朱正廷的脸颊，朱正廷半睁开眼，嘟囔一声，扑进蔡徐坤怀里，温度烫得吓人。

  


打开车门，蔡徐坤抱着朱正廷上了车，朱正廷穿的不多，大冷的天气，身子又那么热，怕不是发烧了。

  


手指偶然触到一点，黏腻腻的触感让蔡徐坤一怔，手机随后的响声却把蔡徐坤拉回现实。

  


他今天晚上会很热情的，润滑剂也没必要了，有我的精液就足够了，毕竟装得满满的，一动就会滴下来。Have a good night，我的好哥哥，我们后会有期。

  


手上粘的那东西，蔡徐坤大概知道是什么，只是没有确定，小葵的这条短信，直接印证了蔡徐坤的想法。

  


“你到底想做什么！！……”

  


一手砸在方向盘上，蔡徐坤紧抿双唇，来不及生气，朱正廷柔软的手臂便勾了上来，腰也是，唇也是，属于朱正廷的气息完全包裹住蔡徐坤。

  


朱正廷的衣服很宽松，领口大开，吻痕显露，后穴的精液不断溢出，殷湿了朱正廷的裤子，连蔡徐坤的裤子，都湿了些。

  


“哼……我要……坤儿……给我……我想要……”

  


捧起蔡徐坤的脸，朱正廷眯着眼，义无反顾地吻上去。

  


蔡徐坤因突来的一吻僵住了，这样亲密的动作，他们有多长时间未做了？两年多了吧，朱正廷被派去做卧底，已经两年多了。

  


不给蔡徐坤时间思考，朱正廷一下子压上去，跨坐在蔡徐坤腿上，磨蹭着他的下体。

  


蔡徐坤也不好受，既要忍受欲望的折磨，又要思考整件事的过程，只是欲望在心里膨胀，让他不得不放弃思考，搂住朱正廷的腰。

  


果真如短信里的那样，蔡徐坤毫无阻碍便贯穿了朱正廷的身子，私密处湿滑不堪，每撞一下都会溅出晶亮的水液，汩汩的水声在狭窄的车内扩散，惹得朱正廷的脸更红了几分。

  


湿、滑、热、紧……

  


似是因为刚被小葵开拓过，后穴很容易便裹住了蔡徐坤的巨根，努力吞吐着，满足那东西。体内残存的精液被挤出穴口，蹭在两人的腿根，殷出一片精斑。

  


装有两个男人精液的后穴不知疲倦地服侍着那根巨物，车厢逼仄，朱正廷靠在方向盘前，双腿挂在蔡徐坤的胳膊上，承受他凶悍的撞击。

  


无处可逃，朱正廷只能耸动屁股，吞下那根让他快乐的东西。

  


自朱正廷当了卧底，别说做爱，就连牵手，都成了一件奢侈的事。虽说朱正廷现在算不上清醒，可蔡徐坤既不是圣人又不是柳下惠，心爱之人就在身边，他控制不住自己，只想以行动告诉朱正廷，自己有多想他——想他想的都快疯了。

  


交覆的躯体掩藏于车内，喘息声、呻吟声一阵盖过一阵，秒针定在“12”处，新的一天，已然到来……

  


黄明明刚进家，便看见了门前的鞋子——王俊勇回来了。

  


“你刚才给我发短信说不回来了，怎么回来了？”

  


把从便利店买回来的东西放在桌子上，黄明明脱下衣服，走进客厅。

  


“大概是沈Sir觉得我太可怜了，明明是休息的时间，却要加班，过意不去，所以放我一马吧……不过你怎么现在才回来？……”

  


躺在沙发上的王俊勇扭过头，黄明明一靠近，寒气便扑面而来，冻得他不禁打个哆嗦。

  


“回家才发现没东西吃，这几天忙得我冰箱里还有什么都不知道了，又不能饿着肚子，就去便利店买了点吃的，要吃夜宵吗？”

  


“让我看看你都买了什么！……”

  


一拍沙发，王俊勇站起身，走到桌子前，翻翻塑料袋里的东西，寻摸着要吃什么。掏到小票，王俊勇不经意看了一眼小票清单，努努嘴，转头朝黄明明说道，“你买得够多啊……”

  


“没什么吃的了，就多买了点……”

  


啧了一声，随手把小票扔进塑料袋里，王俊勇拿出两袋方便面，递给黄明明。

  


“吃泡面吧……”

  


“嗯……”

  


接过两袋方便面，顺便在王俊勇的额头上弹了一下，黄明明走进厨房，声音温柔，“你忙了大半天，先休息一会儿，面好了我叫你。”

  


“我啊，就坐在这里，看你煮面！……”

  


搬过一把椅子，王俊勇右腿一跨，坐在椅子上，眼睛弯成了两道黑月牙，看起来格外高兴。黄明明瞟一眼王俊勇，无声笑笑，他很喜欢王俊勇的笑容，灿烂得像春日里的阳光。每次见到那样的笑容，心就像得到了净化。

  


黄明明信佛，有空会去寺庙拜佛上香，甚至还会做功德。王俊勇也曾陪黄明明去过寺庙，回来后还和黄明明说过这样一句话，看你拜佛那样虔诚，大有股看破红尘的意味，先说好，拜佛就拜佛，可别把我抛弃了。

  


虽是一句玩笑话，可每次见黄明明拜佛，王俊勇总觉得他在与佛对话。这种错觉不是一次两次了，有时王俊勇都在怀疑自己是不是精神错乱了，大概是太忙，压力太大，才会有这样的想法。

  


王俊勇永远不会忘记黄明明拜佛时的眼神，怜悯而虔诚，似在仰望佛，又似在宽恕什么。

  


……

  


刚刚将注射器里的液体推进静脉里，房门便被人踹开了，小葵也不惊讶，抬起眼睛，平静地看向金在中，仿佛无事发生一样。

  


见到那支空了的注射器，金在中顿时气不打一处来，“嘭”地一下踢上门，一拳头挥在小葵的脸上。

  


“我费心费力把你从狼虎窝里拉出来，如今你却又要跳下去，疯了不成？！！”

  


“你他妈真以为你死不了是不是，死一次没死成还想再死一次？！！你要想死我现在就能成全你！！！”

  


被金在中揍了一个趔趄，小葵扶住桌角，站稳身形。

  


脸颊很快就肿了起来，和周围白皙的皮肤一对比，异常明显。

  


“我没疯，他送来两支的意思……我不说，你也懂吧？”

  


脸上毫无表情，小葵机械般地摸摸脸颊，手臂一扫，将那支注射器扫进垃圾桶里。

  


“苦心经营那么多年，你这一步，很可能就是万劫不复！！”

  


“还是说，你真想回到那个任人揉捏的日子，啊？！！”

  


“当初你丢了半条命，你再看看你现在的模样……一条命……够丢吗？！”

  


“对朱明予愧疚……”

  


“对你父母、你哥爱恨交织……”

  


边说边用食指戳着小葵的心口，金在中步步紧逼，直至把小葵逼到墙角，无路可退。

  


“还有朱正廷，你对他藏了多深的心思，只有你知道！”

  


金在中目光如炬，小葵屏住呼吸，睫毛轻颤，不自在地把脸别向一边。

  


“感情越深，毒瘾发作起来越痛苦，那是能让人变成疯子的毒品。当初你侥幸捡回一条命，如今……你扪心自问，对朱明予如何，对你父母、你哥如何，对朱正廷……又如何？！！”

  


食指一下下戳在胸口，像是一把锤子，砸在小葵的心上。

  


“嘭……”

  


“嘭……”

  


“嘭……”

  


小葵能听见心脏爆炸的声音，那种声音……他和朱正廷一起跨年时，烟花炸开也是这样的声音。

  


“两支毒品，于他来说，是一举两得的事。既赶走了朱正廷，让他对我恨之入骨；又能验我，验我的感情究竟到了哪种地步，你说的没错，当初我侥幸捡回一条命，而如今……我的确没有把握，因为我对朱正廷的感情究竟有多深……我都不知道……”

  


声音没有一丝起伏，像是在和朋友谈论天气一样，小葵握住金在中的手，用力扯下去。

  


“我们俩，无论是谁，现在都没资格和他对抗，除了顺从，我想不到别的办法保住他的命，包括我自己的命。”

  


“我已经把他送回去了，他跟着我，我却根本无法护他周全。他虽染了毒品，可有我哥在他身边，沈昌珉又是他的前handler，我想……怎么都比跟着我强。”

  


“如果这次我熬不过去，那我便真成了一个疯子，K帮不会再有我的位置，我的仇家会找上门来。到那时，你杀了我，我不想死在别人手上。”

  


“J，你杀了我，不要告诉任何人。”

  


“任何人？包括朱正廷？”

  


“那时候，他对我……应该恨入骨髓了吧，我是死是活，都与他无关。”

  


眉眼处黯淡无光，小葵攥紧右手，抿抿唇，不再言语。

  


“K，我告诉你，你必须要撑下去，无论你看到什么，听见什么，又或是出现怎样的幻象，你都要给我撑下去。”

  


“你的仇，你的感情，你所有的一切，都需要你自己去面对，我帮不了你，任何人都帮不了你，只有你自己。”

  


揪住小葵的领口，金在中眯起眼睛，声音里是浓浓的警示性。

  


“当初你既然能熬过来，这次也可以，把脑子里那些乱七八糟的想法给我扔出去，从今天起，我搬来和你一起住，直到你恢复为止！”

  


“你最好给我精神点，我不想收拾完东西回来，见到你这副模样。你是K，别忘了……”

  


说完这句话，金在中瞥了小葵一眼，抖抖衣服，离开房间。

  


前后不过几分钟，小葵却觉得仿若过了半个世纪之久。

  


靠在墙上，捂住右臂，尽管右臂上的注射孔根本看不见。小葵闭上眼，深吸一口气，连他自己都不知道对朱正廷藏了多深的感情，如何在那错乱的记忆中挣扎。

  


生、老、病、死、怨憎会、爱别离、求不得，所有他能经历的都经历过了，朱明予，蔡徐坤，朱正廷……

  


本就不该有心，可他不仅有，甚至比常人用情更深。

  


眼前开始出现朱明予的脸，小葵晃晃头，把朱明予的脸晃走，颤抖着走到床边。

  


太阳穴逐渐鼓起来，用手按住发涨的太阳穴，小葵咬着牙，将脑海中交错的记忆赶走。

  


新的一天已然到来，可小葵不知，属于他的明天，又在哪里。

  



End file.
